It's In His Kiss
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: Olivia wonders if Elliot loves her. And if he does, it’s in his kiss. One-shot, songfic


Summary: Olivia wonder if Elliot loves her. And if he does, it's in his kiss. (One-shot, songfic)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The character belong to Dick Wolf, that lucky bastard, and the lyrics are to the song "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in his kiss)", by Cher.

A/N.: This is my first SVU fanfic, so I would love to know what you think about it.

Its In His Kiss

Olivia Benson wasn't the one to spend nights at a bar, doing nothing but drinking. First, she had her job, which kept her days and nights very busy, and second, she had her mother. With Serena, she had learned the hard way that drinking too much wasn't really something, uh, safe. But that night, she didn't give a damn about it all. She just wanted to get drunk.

"_He loves you, Olivia, but you're too blind to see that." _Casey's words kept echoing on her mind. Olivia didn't know what to think. Elliot had been divorced for two years now, so why didn't he act on his feelings? No, it didn't seem like her partner Elliot Stabler. If he loved her, he would have done something already.

A part in Olivia, more specifically her heart, wanted to believe that Elliot loved her. She had loved him since they started working together. But her mind told her that that was impossible. He could have any woman in the whole world, why would he choose her?

"Another scotch, please" She was about to get drunk, and she knew it. This was her fourth or fifth scotch; she couldn't tell for sure, she stopped counting after the third.

Just when she was finishing her drink, a song that had just started playing caught Olivia's attention:

_Does he love me?_

_I wanna know_

_How can I tell if he loves me so?_

"Whoa, that's gonna be interesting", Olivia thought as she concentrated harder on the singer's next words:

_It is in his eyes?)_

_Oh, no, you'll be deceived_

_It is in his sighs?)_

_Oh, no, he'll make believe_

_If you wanna know if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

"Yeah, thank you very much" She sighed, frustrated "Like I'm going to show up at work tomorrow and kiss him before saying 'good morning'"

_(Or it is__ in his face?)_

_Oh, no, that's just his charms_

_(I__n his warm embrace?)_

_Oh, no, that's just his arms_

_If you wanna know if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

His charms, his arms… It felt good when he hugged her, when he smiled at her. But that didn't mean that he loved her, at least, not in that song.

_Whoa, hug him, squeeze him tight_

_Find out what you wanna know_

_If it is love, if it really is_

_Is there in his kiss_

The idea was absurd, but it was beginning to win Olivia over. Maybe, just maybe, it would work. She thought about heading to his place and kissing him right away when he open his door, and she even imagined him saying that he loved her more than anything in the world…

"Ok, Benson, now it's official: you're drunk", she said to herself.

_How about the way he acts?)_

_Oh, no, that's not the way_

_You never listen to what I say_

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

Olivia wondered about the way he acted towards her. It really wasn't much different from the way he acted towards other people, but she couldn't help but think about that smile that seemed to be reserved for her and her alone, that comforting hug that he would give her if she got upset about a case.

"You think too much", said a little voice in her head.

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

It's in his kiss. It's in his kiss. That sentence kept torturing her even after she left the bar. Opening the door of her car and getting in, Olivia thought about the song lyrics and if it was really true, that whole thing about the kiss.

"Forget it, Benson", she said out loud as she started her car and started driving.

She parked her car in front of her house and turned it off. As she was getting off her car, she noticed something weird. It wasn't her house. In fact, it looked pretty much like…

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she cursed, slamming her fist down the roof of the car.

Instead of going to her house, as she planned, she went to Elliot's place.

"How the hell did I end up here?" she started getting into her car, but something stopped her.

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss_

_(That's where it is)_

She remembered the song. Shutting the door of the car, she took the key that Elliot had given her out of her pocket, and opened the gate to the building. Walking down the hall and to the elevators, she thought of giving up and head home. But she couldn't. Deep down, she really wanted to find out if he loved her or not. So that was her chance, right?

She was facing his door now, but made no move to touch the doorbell. She was afraid. Kind of ironic, if you think about it. She was a cop, she chased the worst kinds of perverts at work, every day, and she wasn't afraid of them. She was afraid of her partner.

"But he's not just my partner" she thought "He's the love of my life"

Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked softly, as if hoping that he would not hear.

"You still have time to give up, Benson" she thought when she heard his footsteps on the other side of the door "Well, not anymore"

"Liv? What are you doing here? It's 2 am! Something happened?" he said, and it was obvious that he was worried about her, but Olivia didn't dare to keep her hopes up.

"I'm fine, El" she replied shortly, gathering courage for what she was about to do.

"Olivia, have you been drinking? For God's sake, Liv, if you're gonna do that every time a case doesn't end up well…" he didn't have the chance to continue, cause Olivia grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him with all her passion.

_Whoa, hug him, squeeze him tight_

_Find out what you wanna know_

_If it is love, if it really is_

_Is there in his kiss_

When they parted, Elliot stared at her with wide blue eyes. But the smile forming on his face said to her that he liked it, very much, indeed.

As they leaned in for another kiss, Olivia knew that he loved her, really. His kiss said it all.

Fim

A.N.: So, what do you think about this? Good, bad, ok, nice…? Read and Review, and I will be forever thankful.


End file.
